


Anything but Ordinary

by ayaxroses



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaxroses/pseuds/ayaxroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Idea inspired, by the latest Equestria Girls song they cut from Friendship games about Sci-Twi and Sunset wanting something more than what is in their ‘ordinary’ lives. And they find it together. For the life of me I can’t come up with new stuff for my own Novel and characters so these two have been in my mind. Actually first MLP/EG- fanfiction. And title from Avril Lavigne’s “Anything but Ordinary” which I think kind of fits with Sunset feelings towards wanting something extraordinary beyond the Mundane HighSchool Life…and meeting the new Twilight certainly helped make her decision to stay, along with the wonderful friends she has made.</p><p>This is Post-Friendship Games so Sunset Shimmer x Sci-Twi Crystal Prep Twilight~ Enjoy. Mentions of Princess Twilight/Fluttershy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything but Ordinary

Sunset Shimmer, with a few stray red locks of hair falling upon her cheeks, was lying down, sprawled out upon her queen size bed. He eyes gazed upon the fabric beneath her fondly, a bright red and yellow comforter, her sun shaped, “cutie mark” adorned in the center. It was such a sweet Birthday gift last year from her friends, it’s hard to believe how things have changed so quickly.

She held a pen between her teeth, mind racing with ideas of anything to add to her work, but she deemed it fine. She took the pen from her lips into her fingers, catching glance behind her at the company seated upon her desk chair. Twilight Sparkle, well the Twilight Sparkle of this world, was hunched over, her hands folded in her lap, fingers playing nervously together.

Her hair a beautiful array of blue, purple and pink, all tied up into a large bun, and those adorable black rimmed glasses that framed her face so well. Her purple eyes looked up to meet Sunset’s gaze, and she tapped at her cheek. “Hey,” Twilight greeted, her lips pursed together and face flushed, realizing she couldn’t find anything more to say right now.

“Hey, yourself” Sunset copied, a soft teasing tone sliding past her lips, enjoying the pink flush that cascaded across her crush’s face. Sunset Shimmer knew she was gushing over at the girl, she ,and she swore she felt her tongue dash over her own lips. Her eyes were fixated on Twilight, who thankfully turned her attention back to her folded hands upon her lap.

 _I’m sure even the great Princess Celestia would be amazed at my self-control right now._ She laughed softly, the thought all to herself.

It took quite a bit of mental fortitude to not simply not close the distance in the room, and kiss those innocent lips. And the idea of threading her fingers behind Twilight’s head, and seeing the beauty of her crush, as she let her hair fall down from that perfectly structured bun, was quite a captivating reoccurring image. _A fantasy, desire…_

The tingling sensation came, as Sunset looked down to her finger tips, there was certainly a benefit to having these, as she longed to feel and comb her fingers through those beautiful locks of hair, that was nothing less of her Twilight.

She of course refrained. _First things first, actually tell her how you feel._

Still the distance of what couldn’t be more than 5 or 6 feet, felt like the distance to Equestria, now. Her lips curled into a smirk, every flutter of Twilight’s eyes, and her habit of brushing all strands of hair (out of place!) behind her ear, was committed to Sunset’s memory. The red-head looked over at the word document before her, keeping a few small errors in. After all, if her report turned out perfect she wouldn’t have quite the excuse for an occasional tutoring session with Ms. Sparkle.

Sunset felt her lips leave the confident smirk into a hopelessly stupid grin, the palm of her hand held the side of her face, she was staring at the girl. _And I certainly wouldn’t mind seeing that look in her eyes again when she finds herself, again this week, at the top of the class._ Sunset sighed placing down front of her laptop, she was hopeless.

“Hey, it can’t be that comfortable at my desk, you’re my guest why not come over here there’s plenty of room…” Twilight finally looked up at her, more composed and straightening her shoulders. She smiled. Sunset held a hand behind her neck laughing nervously at her not so thought after words “On the bed.”

 _Really, Sunset?_ She was internally screaming and berating herself.

Twilight blinked, and Sunset mentally face-palmed, that couldn’t have been any less smooth if she tried! The two girls shared matching pink tinges over their faces. Sunset quickly motioned then, patting her hand on the empty space of her bed, finishing with a saving, “Come on, sit. _Sit.”_ Sunset repeated for a clarifying emphasis, still flustered, though her tone she took on was rather casual.

“Oh um, sure. Thanks Sunset,” Twilight walked closer to where Sunset was, the smile on her lips gently hanging there. Sunset decided her embarrassment was worth it. Twilight clumsily made her way over to the colorful bed, only nearly tripping once over a stray sweater Sunset must have left there.

Finally, she sat down. Her fingers were shaking as one nervously, twisted a purple lock of hair around before placing it behind her ear. Now in place. “Umm…are you okay you’re kind of staring,” Twilight asked feeling a bit sheepish, even going as far as to press her lavender hand upon her friend’s forehead. “You feel kind of warm too,” Twilight noted, looking ahead at the half lidded eyes of Sunset Shimmer. Sunset knew her face must have darkened to a sharp red by the time she realized her cheeks were sore from a full toothy smile.

How long has she been doing that? Sunset leaned back, nodding her head. “I’m f-fine, really Twilight,” her voice tried to assure herself more than to assure her friend. Twilight’s light purple cheeks flushed a bright tint of pink as she pulled back, not realizing how invasive she had been. Sunset had been busy looking down at her lap trying to calm her own heated cheeks to take notice.

Sunset deemed to look up, only to find herself flushed again seeing those soft purple eyes, staring right into her, just the clear lenses of her black rimmed glasses, encasing them. There was no use in trying to fight her reactions now, so she spoke albeit awkwardly, “So umm…how have you been liking things at Canterlot High, lately?” she said, as she engaged Twilight motioning her hand towards the girl.

“Oh umm…I do like it here,” Twilight had to clear her throat, brushing those stray purple strands of hair behind her ear, once again. A habit Sunset smiled upon, finding the Princess Twilight to do on occasion, but this was so much more incredibly bashful, so shy. It was just the two of them here. Sunset bit the inside of her mouth, suppressing any more romantic fantasies.

Twilight continued, “Academically I feel I’m doing fine, and making friends. You especially…” Twilight nodded turning towards her friend with a soft glance. Sunset was screaming inside at those words, wanting nothing more than to lunge at her crush in a tight embrace. Twilight seemed to take no notice adding, “You’ve always been so nice and helpful towards me and I appreciate that, although there’s been one situation…”

This fumbling expression broke over Twilight her lips pursed tightly and her forehead was scrunched, looking for the right words. It sparked a curiosity in Sunset, and she prodded, “A situation? Like?”

Twilight cleared her throat, gulping uncomfortably, “It’s not that I’m complaining or anything…it’s just that Flash guy…” she stopped face in a slight grimace, Sunset’s eyes widened and she listened for the continuation, “Well I’m sure he’s nice and all. But I mean he seems to keep staring at me, and showing up everywhere. Like the one time I was in the library reading the final volume of _Pony Ball Z,_ and next thing I know, he’s right there next to me with his guitar, talking about a song he worked on…and I really wanted to read the last few chapters before study hall was over,” Twilight’s eye brows furrowed as her face seemed more scrunched.

 Sunset had to bite her lip, looking over at the pout formed through Twilight’s lips. She couldn’t help but laugh a little, “Heh, well Yeah.  Flash, uh… He and the other Twilight, I mean, well he had a crush on the other Twilight, they seemed to get along…” Sunset phrased her words uncomfortably. “Like maybe they went on a date, we’re all not too sure as it was a short time. But he was pretty infatuated with her, and I think still is taking some time processing that you two are not the same well…Twilight,” Sunset cleared her throat.

“…Oh” Twilight had been looking down, lips twitching from side to side, as the information rattled its way into her brain. “I guess that makes sense,” she said, with a sigh.

“Yeah, so…” Sunset began, “I wouldn’t worry about it and,” she coughed, leaning forward from where she sat beside Twilight on the bed. Her yellow hand brushed over her friend’s light purple arm, “Do you, like him?” Sunset thought aloud, her tone so solemn, she immediately flushed, covering her mouth as soon as the words formed. _No.no.no. Sunset, what are you thinking? As if you’re even ready yourself to hear that answ-_

“Nah,” Twilight cut off her thoughts so beautifully, and an enormously goofy grin fell upon Sunset’s lips once more. She couldn’t hide it if she tried, her hands uncovered her face. “I mean, I’m sure he’s nice student here…but I’m not interested in him beyond that,” Twilight spoke softly, trying to seem as gentle as possible with her words, not wanting to offend anyone. “Do you?”

At that Sunset, released a small laugh, “Well, I wasn’t the best when I first got here…He was kind of my ‘boyfriend’ but for show, to gain popularity, I never really liked him especially,” Sunset clarified, a sad smile passed her lips, reflecting on those old days.

Twilight nodded, a hand rubbed behind her neck up and down briefly touching the back of her perfectly tied bun. Her mouth opened and she flushed wildly, “I-is th-there s-someone, that umm… I mean.” She continued to rub at the back of her neck, and she exhaled slowly, “Is there someone… you l-like?” Twilight rushed out the last words as if on a strict time limit, the tint of pink was battling for dominance over her purple complexion.

Sunset swore time had to have stopped right then. She even pinched her right arm. This was reality? They were actually having this conversation, she had seen so many times- _No it could just be curiosity. Getting ahead of yourself Sunset._

“You don’t have to answer if it’s really personal or anything,” Twilight broke the silence, waving her hands right to left in front of her.

Sunset scratched at the side of her cheek, before forming a more relaxed smile.

She found herself settling with the honest answer, one vague enough to not ruin whatever was happening here. Sunset answered at last, “Yeah there is…” and she couldn’t keep her eyes off of the girl before her, humming something quietly, before she looked up, for their gazes to meet.

“O-oh,” Twilight stammered, her lips curled into a smile despite her embarrassment.

Sunset took a breath, it may all be wishful thinking but, Twilight started this one, “And you?”

Twilight blinked cutely, “W-hat?”

Sunset laughed, “Heh, I mean do you like anyone? I know it’s been a short time at the school and all but…umm…just thought I’d ask.” Sunset cleared her throat for what felt like the millionth time today.

She was flushed, completely red now, Sunset felt as if her face was on fire now. She had turned away during the question, and managed to take a small glance. She was rewarded with the most captivating look upon her crush’s cheeks, her lips were parted just slightly, as they curved into a smile, her cheeks as flushed.

And the girl nodded. “Yeah…I do,” she said so softly, looking towards Sunset she squeaked, noticing the other girl’s stare, she nearly fell back, her glasses shifting in position. Twilight quickly tried to straighten herself up, taking her glasses and nervously wiping them against the collar of her shirt, before placing them on correctly. Sunset found her palm holding up her chin, and her eyes blinked dreamily.

 Twilight flushed even harder,and tried to lighten things, “Um…and I guess the other me or- Princess Twilight likes another Flash in her world?”

Sunset blinked for a moment, glancing up and turning her head before she responded with, “Actually, I’m not too sure. When she was hear I think there was something…but she was always gushing about Princess Celestia- the Equestria equivalent of our principle, which here would sound well kind of odd. But Oh that’s right,” Sunset came to the re-discovery of what she read in her last letter, “Oh wait that’s right? How could I forget! She’s now actually seeing Fluttershy, they’re supposed to go out for the first sometime next week, She seemed pretty happy about it” Sunset smiled fondly, there was a time when hearing that would have truly hurt but now, well she looked right beside her. Twilight didn’t seem to have any negative reactions against two filly- well girls being together, which was a rather good sign.

Twilight tapped her index finger against her chin, pausing a moment, before returning with a sincere smile, “Well, I’m glad to see another me is really happy,” she finished, a beaming smile graced her lips.

“Yeah…” Sunset breathed out, she wasn’t even sure if it was audible, her mouth felt so very dry now. Twilight leaned closer to her, her light purple hand brushing against her own. Sunset knew she’d regret missing this chance, she had to try. “You know how I said there’s someone I like, they also…make me really happy when I’m around them…” Sunset started, she took both of Twilight’s hands into her own, Twilight prompted her “Go on.”

 “And the person I like, it’s you, Twilight”

As those words were spoken, she couldn’t look away, it felt as though a weight was lifted from her shoulders just saying that, getting that out felt incredible. Twilight’s mouth was slightly agape and there was a rather dark tint of pink across her face. “And, it’s alright if you don’t feel the same, we will always be friends I promise, if there’s something you don’t like, I won’t ever push you,” Sunset finished, her eyes had closed, as her lips graced the tender skin upon Twilight’s temple.

Twilight looked at their joined hands, then back towards Sunset. “Sunset…so you’d want to g-go on dates and things like that?” she stuttered, taking a deep breath, before her words would surely scramble into one mess. Sunset nodded her smile still in place, she started to released Twilight’s hands, only to see Twilight lift them up and around her neck.

“I’d really like that!” Twilight sheepishly spoke as she continued to hug her, a small squeak formed, as if just realizing now what she had done. “And well-I mean. I-I really like you too Sunset,” Twilight finished off, now sure every inch of her face had caught on fire. Yet she couldn’t help but look towards Sunset.

Both girls held identical goofy smiles upon their lips. They were flustered beyond belief, yet things felt so perfect. Sunset smiled beginning again, planting a soft kiss upon Twilight’s cheek near her lips.

She pulled back, admiring the flush darkening even more now around her crush, now requited crush. “So what do you say, this weekend maybe get some pizza and catch a movie?” Sunset felt infinitely more confident now.

Twilight’s lips pouted cutely for a moment, “It sounds nice…just isn’t that kind of an ordinary high school thing? I know you’re used to things at Equestria… And I-I wouldn’t want to bore you.”

Sunset shook her head, sliding off the bed to stand right before her crush, who stood shortly after. Sunset wrapped her arms around Twilight’s waist, “Not when I’m with you…Twilight, you’re well incredible to me. Ordinary or boring? It’ll be anything but!”

“Yes!” Twilight cheered at the words, her arms wrapping behind Sunset’s neck, as she leaned close enough their noses touched. She was still quite flustered and embarrassed at her outburst, but Sunset’s focus turned elsewhere. Those soft delicate lips were not even an inch away from her lips.  She needed to get some space to even think clearly, she spoke again, “So I guess I’ll take that as a ye-“, yet her words were cut off from the purple lips pressed softly against her own. Sunset returned the chaste kiss, it lasted but a few seconds. It was so simple yet _extraordinary._

The two girls continued their hug after, both unable to look into each other’s eyes again just yet. Sunset felt herself completely relax in the embrace, _Sunset, you certainly did make the right choice staying here. This place…is your home._


End file.
